Seven Sins Wrath
by ShadowFox852
Summary: The government is trying out a new experiment to try and clense the country of its sins. You follow the story of a man from the town of Shendo.


Chapter 1 - Wrath

Wrath, the immense or uncontrolled feeling of anger or hatred. These feelings can be caused by denial of the truth, both to others and in the form of self-denial. Impatience with the procedure of the law with desire to seek revenge outside the workings of the justice system and generally wishing to do evil or harmful things to others.

Those born to cause the sin of wrath are those who become murderers, terrorists and those of extreme sin cause genocide.  
In its original form, wrath was directed internally rather than externally, making suicide the ultimate, albeit tragic, expression of wrath directed inwardly, the final rejection of Gods gift of life.

Once the sin of wrath is taken and you have not repenteted, your final punishment in hell is you being dismembered alive.  
Symbols of Wrath include the colour red and bears.

This story tales the tale of one man, taken by the government under a new scheme, to put a stop to the seven sins, to save humanity from its imminent end.  
It takes place in the small town of Shendo, a place of peace and serenity.  
Although not all are seen in the eyes of the town.  
One man, one sin, one punishment.

In the quiet town of Shendo, there was one man who lived with his wife, whom he had been married to for 7 years now and his daughter, 6 years old.  
His family seemed that of any normal family, he had a well paid corporate job, his wife stayed at home with a part-time job also and his daughter now in full-time education.  
They went on holidays together, went out to the local park and generally seemed like a happy family.  
However, a lot was kept from public eye, events that took place without the publics attention.....

You wouldn't think he was the type to do such a thing, his family always seemed happy together, never anything wrong.  
Although every person has the potential to become a monster, no matter how happy and content with their life they are.....

Chapter 2 √ The Experiment

It had been over a month since it was started.  
The Government said it was a tool to stop the constant sin caused by the country, a way to stop the downfall of mankind.

They took anyone reported of a sin to a building on the outskirts of London, to punish them for their sin, to make them see the light.

It was only an experimental tool by the Government but so far it seemed to work.  
You would think to yourself if they would come and find you for the petty sins you had committed, you would worry yourself about them watching you, not letting you go.  
However, there were those arrogant who believe they will never be found, those such as the subject of this tale, the man from Shendo....

It was a peaceful day in the town of Shendo, no clouds across the sky, wildlife running among the tress that surrounded the town, no crime and no violence.  
Until they arrived, the men in the jeep.

Everyone ran instantly to their houses. Everyone knew who they were.  
They watched as terror gripped us all.  
They approached the house near the post office.  
One of the four men stepped forward knocking on the door.  
Before anyone could even answer, he kicked the door down.

After 5 minutes of the men being in the house, they dragged a short, dark haired man out of the house.  
They pulled him towards the jeep and threw him in the back.  
This is where the tale begins....

Chapter 3 - The Cell

It took three years for them to build the base of the project.  
Top security, no one gets in without authority, no one gets out.  
From the town of Shendo, the trip takes 10 hours.  
The man was asleep when they arrived.

They had no respect for him.  
They just pulled him out of the jeep by his feet.  
Threw him to the ground, breaking his nose.

The team dragged him in to the base, scraping his feet along the floor.  
The floor was slowly being covered in the blood dripping from his nose.  
Armed guards were standing infront of the 10 foot high doors.  
As they approached the base, the doors opened, letting the heat rush out from the building.

It took 5 minutes to drag him to what looked like a court room.  
One man stood behind a glass wall, talking in to a microphone.  
'You have been brought here on account of harming another human.  
'You will have your penalty, this will last for three months.  
'Take him away to the first punishment'.

The officers drag him to a padded room, that already had someone in there.  
She had a large whip, waiting for her victim.  
Not long after the officers had dumped the offender in the cell, they shut the door.  
All that could be heard for many hours was the scream of a man in pain.

After the hours of pain, the doors were opened, allowing the man to crawl out of the cell,  
not being able to stand because of the lashes on his legs.  
He was covered in blood from where he had been hit with the whip, the only place left was his head.  
He was lifted to his feet by the officers and taken away.  
They took him to a cell for him to rest the night.  
It was merely a few feet away from the second punishment.

Chapter 4 - Rack

The man sleeped uncomfortably for the night.  
The whip marks on his back, causing pain.  
When it come to the time for him to be fed, they simply threw the food through the gap in the door.  
It looked like simple slop, something thrown together from the remains of yesterdays dinner.

He was forced to use his hands to eat the food.  
Their policy was not to give any inmates the means to eat with the use of a tool as they may 'escape' the torture they were due.  
The time came when they opened the door.  
It was time for him to go.

They dragged him from his cell, a few feet towards the second torture room.  
Nothing could be seen from within the torture room apart from the same women who whipped him the previous day.  
She appeared to be leaning on a table of some sort.

Once they had dragged him in to the dark room, a dim light was turned on, revealing a rack.  
Without time to think about it, they lifted him up, placing him on the rack, fastening the belts up.

His arms were attached to a mechanical device, that moved slowly stretching his arms.  
His legs were attached to a seperate device, doing the same.  
Every so often you could hear his bones crack from the strain they were going through.

It didn't take long till one of his legs popped out of its joint.  
His scream could be heard by many of the inmates who had grown used to such screams of pain.  
It wasn't long before his other leg did the same.  
At this time they removed him from the rack, making him pop his legs back in to their sockets.

Before he could to anything to help with the pain, he was dragged back to his, to wait for the next day, the next torture.

Chapter 5 - Amber

As the night drew close, the man thought about the tortures.  
Before long, it was morning.  
The guards were standing above him, waiting for him to wake.  
It didn't take long for him to wake, startled by the looming look of the guards.

Not giving him long to wake, they dragged him away towards his next punishment.  
Dragging him by his feet, his head being hit on the floor, blood pooring from his nose.  
Once they reached the final room, smoke was bellowing out from beneath the door.  
As the guard opened the door, the smoke bellowed out.

In the middle of the room, was a large, chest like object.  
It was full of glowing red stones.  
Stood beside the chest, was the women from the previous two punishments.  
Waiting for him to be brought to her.

As he was dragged further in to the room, the women picked one of the rocks up and place it in some water, which evaporated as the rock touched the water.  
She ordered the guards to lift him up, placing him on the rocks.  
He soon started to scream from the pain of the burns, slowly destroying his skin.

After 5 minutes of torture, they lifted him off the rocks.  
His back was now scarlet red with burns, the skin burnt off.  
From the expression on his face, not much could be told.  
He was in so much pain that he had been knocked unconcious.

Before he could wake, they dragged him back off to his cell.  
They threw him back in, smashing his head off the wall.  
Not much more could be done, if he was to endure much more torture, he would probably die.

As he woke, they threw his lunch under the door, leaving it over the floor.  
In to much pain to move, he left the food there.  
Now, there was not much left of him.  
He would soon die of malnutrition, or from the pain he endured.  
Although they would never want that, would they? 


End file.
